This invention relates to flow diverting means for fluid flows and more particularly to exhaust ducts of gas turbine engines. Other flow diverters are shown in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,058; U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,861; U.S. Pat. Re. No. 24,703; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,605.